ღ Your twisted thougths ღ
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: —¿Por qué no escuchas? Te estoy escuchando. —¿POR QUÉ NO ESCUCHAS, ITACHI? ¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO! Pero por más que intento, no puedo. No puedo mirarte, Sasori. No puedo apartar la mirada de este cielo gris, azul, blanco de invierno.


Hola :3

Aquí me presento con este pequeño one-shot, con motivo del cumpleaños de Itachi. Sé que en México aún no es 9 de junio, pero en Japón sí. Y no me va a dar tiempo de publicarlo mañana a una hora adecuada, jeje :v

Bueno, lo siguiente es en realidad un songfic, totalmente inspirado en _"Oh, Ms. Believer" _de TOP. Si no la han escuchado, ¿qué esperan? jaja. Siento que queda perfectamente para esta pareja (y también para dedicársela a Gaara uwu), así que espero les guste. Es algo más meloso que hard, pero es que ellos que causan tanto amorts xd

Esto, además de ir para Itachi, se lo dedico a Mary-sempai, porque siempre está ahí para compartir de nuestra OTP.

* * *

**~Your twisted thoughts~**

**イタチとサソリ**

**~ItaSaso~**

* * *

Demasiado gris; un tenue azul. Los colores deberían deslumbrarme, pero son tan bellos que no puedo quitar la mirada del cielo. _Literalmente, _no puedo.

—¿Por qué no escuchas? —primera vez que me diriges la palabra. Tu voz, taciturna, perezosa y atrofiada, como si hubieras dormido por mil años.

¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado callando?

—¿Por qué no escuchas, Itachi?

Itachi. La voz de la última persona que me llamó así estaba envuelta en truenos de dolor y desesperación incontenible. La tuya es parecida, aunque creo que has logrado controlar la tormenta. Tal parece que mi nombre fue hecho para ser pronunciado con aflicción.

—¿Por qué no escuchas? —repites, ahogando la última sílaba. ¿Pretendes llorar? No. No lo hagas, por favor—. ¿POR QUÉ NO ESCUCHAS, ITACHI?

—Estoy escuchando.

Pero no puedo apartar la mirada del cielo. Esos matices hacen un blanco hermoso.

Oh, no. Por favor, no hagas que me odie aún más. Sé que estás mirando de esa manera, Sasori. Así que, por favor, mira conmigo al cielo. Siempre te has sentido mejor así, porque piensas que los colores del cielo son capaces de disfrazar los restos de muerte y desgracia que se esconden tras tus ojos miel.

—De verdad… lo intenté—dices, y tu tono grita que quieres llorar, pero sé que eso no pasará. Un silencio. Ahora sé que nunca levantaste la mirada al cielo, pues preferiste la blancura bajo tus pies—. Pensé que podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no llegar hasta aquí. Pensé que lo que soy me ayudaría a lograrlo, pero fui egoísta una vez más, ¿no, Itachi? —notas de sarcasmo afligidas—. Creo que, a fin de cuentas, no pude escapar de mi naturaleza. No puedo parar de huir de la soledad.

Oh, mi Sasori, mi dulce soñador. Tus pensamientos retorcidos son como la nieve sobre el camino. ¿Por qué piensas que estás solo? ¿Por qué crees que necesitas huir de la oscuridad? ¿No sería mejor darte la vuelta y encararla? Aquí estoy, y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Ya no.

Sin embargo, estás tan dañado que no logras entenderlo. Así has sido desde que te conocí, y no sabes cuánto me duele no haber cumplido mi promesa antes. Antes de esto.

—Darme la vuelta y encararla—repites. Siento que mis ojos se abren como platos. ¿Me escuchas? —. Eso es lo que dirías, ¿cierto?

Quiero sonreír. Es que por mucho que te mortifiques creyendo que nunca podrás llegar a entenderme, la verdad es que lo haces perfectamente, Sasori.

—Sí, es lo que te diría.

¿Me escuchas?

Quisiera poder mirar más allá de este cielo blanquecino para descubrir tu respuesta. Quisiera verte a ti. Quisiera ver los ojos de mi hermano una vez más y saber si ha encarado la oscuridad. Quisiera que volviera a sonreír, que florezcan los vestigios de su inocencia perdida. Quisiera verlo rodeado de amigos. El mundo es más que miseria y guerra. Quisiera que la paz por la que Shisui y yo luchamos llegue por fin a consolidarse. Hice muchos sacrificios por ello, ¿cierto, Sasori?

Ojalá hubiese podido ser más como tú. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser egoísta de vez en cuando?

Un sonido. Tu voz. No puedo voltear a verte. Ni siquiera soy capaz de encontrar sensaciones. Este suelo debería ser suave y helado, pero no logro confirmarlo.

—¿Recuerdas el cuento que te conté cuando nos conocimos? —preguntas, y a mi mente vienen las imágenes del dios que se volvió cuervo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Era un…

—Era un dios guerrero—interrumpes—. El más poderoso de todos. Había ganado incontables batallas, más de las que cualquier mortal en la tierra pudiese imaginar. Más que tus ancestros, más que los dioses de la Luna. Todos los poderes este mundo ninja eran polvo comparados con él era capaz.

—Sí. Y lo más importante es que él…

—Era inmortal.

—Sí, inmortal. Como tú, y como tú…

—Como yo, se había encaprichado con ser cada vez más poderoso. Repudiaba las emociones porque lo alejaban de su propósito. ¿No es estúpido, Itachi? Era el dios más poderoso de todos, su única comparación era consigo mismo.

—Sí. Pero cambió.

—Cambió cuando se enamoró de una mortal—silencio. Si necesitaras respirar, creería que intentas recuperar el aliento—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije entonces?

—Es estúpido.

—¡Es estúpido cambiar tus ideales por emociones banales que te llevan a la autodestrucción! Él era un dios y no lo entendió. ¿¡Qué delirio de grandeza me hizo creer que yo era inmune a cometer el mismo error, Uchiha bastardo!? ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ESCUCHAS!?

El dios. El dios amó tanto a la mortal, pero era incapaz de descender a la tierra para estar con ella en su forma natural. Fue tanta su desesperación que deseó con todas sus fuerzas volverse un cuervo, una de esas criaturas envidiadas que volaban libremente por el mundo humano, allá donde mil años no eran sólo un parpadeo. Era la única forma de poder vivir la realidad de su amada, de observarla, de compartir su espacio desde los aires. Y una vez habitando el cuerpo emplumado, jamás podría volver al hogar de las deidades.

—Jamás volvió—confirmas en un suspiro.

—Jamás lo hizo.

_Pero está bien, ¿no es así, Sasori-san? Porque finalmente encontró algo más importante que la guerra eterna sin sentido. Su corazón fue feliz; encontró la paz y el amor._

Cuando te dije eso, tú me miraste como si yo fuese un niño estúpido. Estoy seguro de que pensabas que lo era. Aún así, chistaste, algo sorprendido. Desviaste la mirada, parecía que te habías avergonzado.

_No. No está bien. Al final, el dios estuvo condenado a vivir como cuervo toda la eternidad. ¿Cuánto es eso comparado con el destello de vida que tuvo la mujer? En un segundo, ella se casó, tuvo hijos, nietos, y murió. El cuervo jamás tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella. ¿Lo entiendes, Itachi? Abandonó todo un legado por amor. Por sentimientos banales que lo llevaron a una vida mísera dentro del cuerpo de un animal. ¿Todo para qué? ¿Para ver a la mujer en brazos de otro, y contemplar cómo el tiempo la azotaba con arrugas en la cara? Te he contado esto no para hacerte ilusiones estúpidas, sino para que luches por ser la mejor versión de ti mismo. Estás destinado a ser poderoso, Itachi. No permitas que este tipo de sentimientos te hagan débil. _

Discúlpame. Te he desobedecido.

—¡Lo intenté! —tu grito es como un gran temblor. El suelo bajo de mí se sacude y de pronto ya no estoy contemplando el cielo blanquecino. Te veo a ti, Sasori, y tus hombros temblorosos prueban que hace más frío dentro de tu cabeza, que en este invierno de muerte—. ¡Intenté no ser igual que ese tonto dios que lo tenía todo! ¡PERO TERMINÉ FRACASANDO! Sandaime, mis padres, Chiyo-baa, Deidara, ¡tú! —¿Por qué me quedo quieto? ¿¡Por qué no puedo abrazarte, Sasori!?—. En todo caso, ¡hubiera deseado convertirme en cuervo! Si así podría haberte visto vivir y ser feliz, ¡lo habría aceptado a la amargura de tener que vivir por siempre envuelto en la guerra y la ambición por el poder! —No mires de esa forma, Sasori. No hagas que me odie más. No muestres cuánto deseas llorar, porque sabemos que jamás podrás librarte de esas lágrimas—. ¿De qué me sirve tenerte así, Itachi? Si, pese a lo hermoso que eres, jamás podrás mirarme realmente, jamás podrás escucharme…

Es eso. Siento que algo ha golpeado mi pecho. Los hilos de chakra que conectan tus dedos con mi cuerpo me lo han confirmado. Es que este no es en realidad mi cuerpo natural. Tú me has creado.

De hecho, lo último que recuerdo antes de este cielo blanquecino, fue un cielo oscuro con gotas de lluvia que se clavaban como agujas sobre mi rostro. Mi dedo índice todavía tenía la sensación de estar tocando la frente de Sasuke. Mi hermanito…

Tú y Sasuke… Ojalá pudiesen escucharme, de verdad hice las cosas tan mal. Arrastré a mi hermano a la oscuridad y a ti te hundí más en ella. ¿Con qué derecho les pido que la encaren cuando todo fue mi culpa?

—Nunca vas a escucharme, Itachi—dices, pero miras la nieve bajo tus pies y yo te grito que veas mis ojos, que me escuches. ¡Es verdad que estoy aquí! Mueves los hilos de chakra, haces que saque algo de mi túnica, pero no logro saber qué es. Mis extremidades aún no tienen sensación—. Sé que, de todas formas, no podré ir nunca al lugar donde tú estás, donde mis padres y mi abuela están. Pero lo prefiero. Si no puedo ser el cuervo inmortal que haya tenido la dicha de verte vivir feliz, entonces no importa más este maldito mundo.

Me acerco. ¡Me estoy acercando a ti al fin! Sasori, no sabes cuánto deseo abrazarte. ¡Pero no así! ¡No puedo hacerlo! Yo estoy aquí, te estoy mirando y escuchando. No permitiré que nada malo pase contigo, ¡esto no va a terminar de esta manera! No conmigo empuñando un kunai que busca dar en tu corazón.

—Te amo—te quedas estático entre mis brazos. Te diré que te amo muchas veces más, pero tus odios cubiertos serán suficiente para cuidarte de tus miedos—. Te amo tanto…

Lamento que no puedas escucharme, Sasori. Pero por favor, por favor…

—Ha, ¿hablaste? —voz entrecortaba y ahogada. Seguramente es porque tu rostro está contra mi pecho—. Itachi, ¿ITACHI?

¿Me escuchas?

He caído al piso. Es blando, porque me he hundido parcialmente en la nieve. Tus brazos siguen en la misma posición que hiciste cuando me empujaste, y tus hombros continúan temblando. Me doy cuenta de que mi cabeza no ha caído contra la nieve, que soy capaz de mantenerla firme, mirándote.

Tus ojos. Tus ojos gritan que quieren llorar.

—Yo… estoy…—Soy capaz de escucharme. Parece que tú lo eres también. Soy tan feliz, Sasori, que me cuesta articular las palabras—. Sas…

No me permitiste decir tu nombre. Estás abrazándome, y yo lucho por encontrar la calidez de tu cuerpo. Siempre la he encontrado a mi manera, por mucho que tú digas lo hueco que estás. Sasori, ¿de verdad pusiste escucharme?

—Te escucho—respondes—. Te… te estoy escuchando—Qué reconfortante. Te he abrazado yo también, y tu cuerpo tiembla bajo mis brazos—. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿¡Qué te he hecho!? ¡Esto no era lo que querías! No deberías estar aquí, fui demasiado egoísta…

Oh, mi Sasori, mi dulce llorón. Tus pensamientos retorcidos son como nieve sobre los tejados. Siempre has sido así. Hace un momento te habrías suicidado porque pensabas que no estaba escuchándote. Ahora te culpas porque, de hecho, lo hago. ¿Qué necesitas para estar satisfecho?

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser egoísta de vez en cuando? —tú, que te has aferrado a mí como si bajo nosotros estuviera un gran abismo, me miras. Ahora somos capaces de vernos y escucharnos—. Has pasado por mucho, Sasori… no te culpes por esto, no te culpes por haberte dejado llevar por tus sentimientos, ni por traerme de regreso. No necesitas ser un guerrero de corazón frío, ni tampoco un cuervo. Siempre has merecido algo mejor que esto.

Sasori siempre mereció algo mejor. Mereció vivir una vida cálida en compañía de sus padres y abuela. Pero la guerra le arrebató esa oportunidad y le infundió un capricho. Sasori fue el mejor marionetista del mundo ninja, y tal vez fue el afecto por sus creaciones el que traspasó la barrera del no-sentir y evitó que su corazón se volviera piedra.

Sasori me encontró malherido cuando yo tenía diez años. Había desobedecido las órdenes de Shisui y me separé del grupo. Sasori, que era la creación máxima de sí mismo, no me asesinó. Me curó las heridas, y me contó cuentos. Ojalá pudiera decir que cumplí la promesa que le hice esa vez, sobre curar sus heridas también.

_No necesitas enfocarte en las demás personas. Al final, no valdrá la pena porque morirán o te abandonarán. Tú eres el único al que debes curar. Solo preocúpate por ti. _

_¿Y cuál es el punto de ser poderoso si no puedo proteger a los que quiero? Sasori-san, voy a entrenar más. Voy a volverme muy fuerte para cuidar de papá, de mamá, de Sasuke, ¡de toda mi aldea! Y de ti también. Voy a curar tus heridas. Te lo prometo…_

Puedo recordarlo claramente. Pero me distrae la forma en la que te aferras a mí, la manera en la que juntas tus labios con los míos en un intento desesperado porque ambos sintamos el calor de nuestras bocas. Tus brazos se aferran fuertemente alrededor de mi nuca.

Te separas, solo para volver a besarme. Quiero sonreír, pero no me lo permites.

_Nos volvemos fríos a medida que envejecemos. Algún día, cambiarás de parecer. Así como yo abandoné la idea de que podría recuperar a mis padres. Sabrás que lo único que importa es tu propia supervivencia. _

—Itachi, eres un idiota—dices, con tu rostro contra el mío. Tu voz. Tu voz está relajada, como si se hubiera quitado una montaña de encima—. Dices que debemos ser egoístas de vez en cuando, pero este capricho no era lo que querías.

Entonces, una ventisca vuelta sobre nosotros. El aire de invierno nos cubre el rostro de copos de nieve. Abres los ojos, y casi por instinto te quitas la túnica para ponérmela encima como lo hacías antes, en las misiones donde nos tocó trabajar en pareja y compartimos más que solo victorias. Yo rio. Sasori, ya no necesito esto: soy…

—Eres una marioneta—completas—. Discúlpame… tú no quieras esto… Itachi, ¿de verdad me estás escuchando? ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Te escucho. Soy yo—necesitas esta afirmación. No sé cómo hacerte creerlo.

Acaricio un mechón de tu cabello rojo, acomodándolo detrás de tu oreja. Me levanto con dificultad, acostumbrándome a estas extremidades. Tú lo haces inmediatamente, como si tuvieras miedo de que me fuera a desmoronar frente a ti.

—Aquí estoy—confirmo—. Es verdad. Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así. Nada de esto. Hubiera deseado que los humanos no se odiaran entre sí, así ni tú, ni yo, ni Sasuke tendríamos que haber pagado las consecuencias. Pero la mayoría de las veces el mundo no nos permitirá ser egoístas, Sasori. Así que debemos ser ingeniosos. Hubiese preferido cumplir mi promesa antes de morir, pero francamente prefiero estar aquí contigo, que haber cerrado los ojos para ignorar mientras te consumes en tu propio dolor.

—Hubiera preferido ser el cuervo que te observa ser feliz.

Vuelvo a cubrirte con tu túnica e intento caminar hacia delante, hacia las montañas nevadas. Mis pies y nariz corren a medida que empezamos a viajar por la nieve. Juntos vamos.

—¿Me has estado escuchando todo este tiempo?

—Por supuesto.

Bajas la mirada, a medida que caminas a mi lado.

—¿Recuerdas qué te dije la vez que me hiciste esa promesa?

—Nos volvemos más fríos a medida que envejecemos.

—Antes, amaba a mi abuela. Amaba mi aldea. Quería ser el orgullo de mis padres pese a que ellos no estarían aquí para verlo—admites, mirando cómo el cielo blanquecino se va tornando azul nocturno—. Pero, a medida que crecí, olvidé todo eso. Me enfoqué en mí porque jamás pude dejar atrás mi propio dolor. Maté, asesiné y destruí sin remordimiento… Cometí un error al volverte como yo, fui un egoísta de la peor calaña… al final, con esta vida, con este cuerpo, tú esencia se apagará. Es el doble filo de la eternidad, y si Deidara me escuchara, se reiría de mí. Al final, terminarás siendo como yo…

No te das cuenta de lo que dices. No te percatas de que sientes, de que amas, de que eres cálido. No sabes que tienes la capacidad de derretir toda esta nieve.

Me detengo, miro tus ojos color miel. Son increíbles las cosas que puedo sentir por ti pese a no tener cuerpo humano. Siento un rubor en mis mejillas, siento que pierdo el aliento.

Te extiendo mi mano. Por favor, tómala. Estamos en tierras extranjeras. Te sostengo firmemente mientras comenzamos a viajar por la nieve, juntos.

—Nos volvemos más fríos a medida que envejecemos—repites, pero te aferras a mi mano sabiendo que eso es lo correcto.

Estoy aquí. Te miro y me miras. Te escucho y me escuchas. Estamos aquí, Sasori.

—Nosotros caminaremos mucho más lento.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

¡FELÍZ CUMPEAÑOS, ITACHI PRECIOSO!


End file.
